<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Chances Lost and Sorrows Drowned by purplejellosg1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339331">Of Chances Lost and Sorrows Drowned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1'>purplejellosg1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1x03 missing scene, Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, hints of romance/feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 1x03, when the trio find out the Burned One being hunted was the wrong one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Chances Lost and Sorrows Drowned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#</p><p>When the call came, there should have been relief. Joy. Happiness.</p><p>There was a moment of silence instead, followed by the sickening realisation that the Burned One they’d been hunting was not the one who’d infected him.</p><p>They’d been wasting their time.</p><p>Pinning their hopes in the wrong place.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, Farah wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to cling to him as though her arms were enough to keep him living.</p><p>But she didn’t.</p><p>Couldn’t.</p><p>Wouldn’t.</p><p>She need to hold on to her composure no matter what the personal cost, needed to be strong for the man who had always been so strong for her.</p><p>And then there was Ben, his expression shuttered, his eyes haunted.</p><p>Thinking of Rose, maybe. Of the wife he’d loved and lost to the Burned Ones poison.</p><p>And now he was to lose one of his best friends, and she was to lose...</p><p><i> No.</i> No. She couldn’t go there, not now.</p><p>Not ever, maybe. Not if he was gone.</p><p>Her heart ached and her eyes stung. She blinked away the tears mere seconds before Saul looked up from the phone on the table.</p><p>A dozen words were said in the glance they shared, a thousand referees for what might have been had things been different or one of them braver.</p><p>Farah swallowed the lump in her throat and broke eye contact first. She couldn’t look into those unnaturally darkened eyes for a moment longer, didn’t want to remember him that way.</p><p>“I have to tell Sky,” he said gruffly, grabbing his phone from the table with a hand he couldn’t quite keep steady.</p><p>“Saul.” Ben’s voice was pained, full of apology.</p><p>Full of guilt.</p><p>“You did everything you could, Ben,” Saul told him quietly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Ben nodded, but hung his head.</p><p>Saul stood, taking a moment to steady himself. He took two steps away from his chair, hesitating when he reached Farah where she leaned against a stone pillar for support.</p><p>“Farah.”</p><p>Just her name. That was all he said, all he needed to say.</p><p>She heard everything that went unsaid.</p><p>She forced a smile. “I know.”</p><p>She would look after Sky, after Ben. She would make sure the Specialists continued in his honour, with his honour.</p><p>With his morals.</p><p>She would make sure he was remembered, not that he was asking for that but because she needed it.</p><p>She would look after their students, after their school, and she would do it all... without him.</p><p>Her smile slipped and her nails dug into her palms. </p><p>She couldn’t comprehend a school, a world, a life without him. </p><p>She felt him linger, felt the weight of his gaze on her face.</p><p>Couldn’t look up and take the risk he’d see her cry.</p><p>When he shuffled out of the room a few moments later, Farah closed her eyes and let her breath escape her in a shaky sigh.</p><p>The soft scuffle of shoes against the stone floor had her opening them to see Ben in front of her, his eyes suspiciously bright.</p><p>She accepted the shot glass he handed her without question, downed it in one, and held it out again for a refill.</p><p>If tonight was a night for drowning her sorrows, she certainly had plenty of those.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>